


Will You Uh?

by theinvisiblefangirl



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: coffee shop AU, rule 63!Combeferre, rule63!feuilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblefangirl/pseuds/theinvisiblefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically Combeferre being a dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Uh?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for my abuse of the english language

Combeferre tied the strings on her apron around her waist and walked out behind the counter to relieve Cosette from her shift at the Musain.

“Hey.” Musichetta, the owner of the café, winked at her from behind the till. “You take over here, I’ll put Ep on making the coffees.”

“Okay.” Combeferre replied as she took up position behind the till, preparing to deal with the small queue of waiting customers. “Hi, what can I get you?” She asked the woman at the front.

“A… Latte and a Blueberry muffin please.”

“Coming right up. EP?!” Combeferre called over her shoulder.

“One step ahead of you, ‘Ferre.” Eponine called back.

 

 

The afternoon continued in a similar manner with the two throwing silly insults and playful banter at each other in between serving the customers, until a familiar freckled face appeared before the till.

“Oh h-hey Feuilly.” Combeferre stammered, a grin breaking out on her face at the sight of her friend.

“Hey.” Feuilly grinned back, running a paint stained hand through her ginger curls.

“W-what can I get you?”

“Oh uh just my usual?”

“Uh okay. So um do you want to like go sit down and ‘Chetta’ll probably bring it over?” Combeferre winced internally. Why did she always have to mess up talking to Feuilly?

“I know how cafés work ‘Ferre.” Feuilly chuckled. “Besides aren’t you supposed to charge me for it?”

“Oh sh-oops yeah.” Combeferre blushed, mentally banging her head off a wall. “It’s one-fifty.”

“Okayy….” Feuilly replied, dragging out the last syllable as she fished in her beaten up wallet for the change. “Crap. I don’t have enough.”

“Oh um…”

“Never mind. I’ll just go.” Feuilly turned to leave.

“NO! I mean wait I-I’ll just put it on the house. ‘Chetta won’t mind.”

“Thanks ‘Ferre.” Feuilly smiled, relieved. “I’ll just go sit down and ‘Chetta’ll probably bring it over?”

“Yeah…” Combeferre rolled her eyes at Feuilly’s making fun of her earlier statement. She stood and watched for a moment with an ill-suppressed smile on her face as Feuilly walked away to a table near the back of the room before being jolted out of her reverie by Eponine’s sharp elbow in her ribs.

“What did she order?” Eponine asked.

“Uh just her usual.” Combeferre replied before being distracted by a new customer.

“Was that Feuilly I saw?” Musichetta asked, coming over to stand just behind Eponine.

“Yep. ‘Ferre has it so bad for her though. She spent an entire minute Pontmercying!”

“Wow. We really ought to…you know. Do something about it.”

“What are you implying?” Eponine asked, raising an eyebrow at Musichetta’s mischievous smile.

“You know how to draw heart on the foam right?”

 

“Hey ‘Ferre!” Eponine called.

“Yeah?” Combeferre replied, glancing up at her from where she was fishing out a muffin from the rack for the customer stood in front of the till.

“Here’s Feuilly’s order. ‘Chetta said you’re due a break. Why don’t you take this over to Feuilly and I’ll finish up here?”

“B-But my break isn’t due until…” Combeferre protested feebly.

“That was an order ‘Ferre. No buts.” Eponine interrupted, shoving the coffee into Combeferre’s hands. “Go.”

“Uh okay.” Combeferre steadied the drink in her hands, narrowly avoiding spilling it down her apron. Slipping out from behind the counter, she grabbed a chocolate muffin for herself as she passed. She wove her way around the tables to the one Feuilly was sat at.

“H-hey.” Combeferre said, sitting down across from Feuilly and sliding the coffee across to her.

“Oh hi.” Feuilly said, looking up from her sketch book. “Wait, I thought you said ‘Chetta was going to take it over? I thought you were supposed to be working?”

“Oh yeah, about that. ‘Chetta said it was my break. Well, actually Eponine said that ‘Chetta had said that my break was now although I could have sworn I had at least another half an hour – wait I’m rambling aren’t I?” Combeferre dropped her gaze to the muffin in her hands.

“Just a little.” Feuilly smiled. She drew the coffee mug towards herself and was about to take a sip when she stopped to examine it. “Did you do this?”

“W…what?” Combeferre said, hurriedly swallowing a mouthful of muffin and looking more closely at Feuilly’s coffee. “Oh my god. I am so going to kill Ep when -” She began.

“Aw no.” Feuilly chuckled. “I think it’s sweet. Actually I was hoping if I could ask you something.” Feuilly ran a hand through her hair nervously.

“Um okay? And I uh I have something to ask you to.” Combeferre bit her lip.

“Oh uh well you go first.”

“Are you sure? It can wait.”

“Go on.”

“Um okay.” Combeferre took a deep breath. “Well I was uh Iwaswonderingifyou’dwanttogoonadatewithme?”

“What?” Feuilly asked confused.

“Its just uh Ireallylikeyoualotandikindawonderedifwecouldmaybegoonadatesometime?”

“Slow down ‘Ferre!” Feuilly chuckled.

“Okay.” Combeferre winced, closing her eyes. “I was um wondering if you’d want to go on a date with me?”

She opened one eye to gauge Feuilly’s reaction and was surprised to be met with laughter. “Um…?” Combeferre asked, tilting her head to the side slightly in puzzlement.

“Yes. Actually I was just about to ask you the same question.” Feuilly grinned.

“I uh… what?”

“Yes. Yes, I’ll go on a date with you. Yes, I was just about to ask you that very same question. And close your mouth ‘Ferre, you don’t want to start catching flies!”

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS!  
> \- Eponine knows how to draw hearts on coffee foam because of the many months she spend doing them for Marius when he came to the Cafe every day. Of course he never even looked at his coffee, many times forgetting all about it, as he sat and watched Cosette have tea with her father.  
> \- Feuilly is short on change because she probably gave it to the homeless man on the street again, not even stopping to consider herself.
> 
>  
> 
> find me on tumblr at archaic-anarchy - if you want :)


End file.
